


Dear Diary

by delenxluv



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delenxluv/pseuds/delenxluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena writes in her journal, spilling her deepest feelings about Damon. What happens when Damon pays a little visit to Elena's room? Takes place after Damon and Elena's road trip to Denver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

Well, I messed up. I messed up really bad. It was very, very wrong—I know it was, but my question is: how can something so wrong feel so right? I kissed Damon. Yes, Damon Salvatore, the Salvatore that isn’t Stefan Salvatore. If I think really hard about it, I can almost justify my actions. I mean, Stefan did send us on that road trip to Denver to settle our “feelings.” And honestly, Diary, that kiss made me feel more alive than I’ve ever felt before.

I know that I can’t string along both brothers for my own selfish needs—that wouldn’t make me any better than Katherine, but the decision is so hard. Stefan provides safety, security; whereas, Damon provides passion, fun. 

Elena Gilbert sighed and put aside her pen and journal. She leaned her head back against the wall and thought back to her kiss with Damon, the way her skin went alight with a burning ferocity that she’d never experienced before. He really knew how to touch her, how to hold her. A small smile crept across her face as the ghostly memory of his lips exploring her neck and mouth resurfaced. 

“What’s this?” A voice sounded across the room. Elena jumped and opened her eyes; before her stood Damon. He was leaning nonchalantly against the door frame; a smug smile painted his cheeks as he flipped through her journal. Vampire speed is the bane of my existence, Elena thought.

“Damon, put it down,” Elena said seriously.

“Make me,” Damon said, his eyes lifting up smugly to meet hers. When she didn’t make a move towards him he raised his eyebrows and returned to his reading, “Dear Diary…” Damon began reading out loud. Elena grabbed a pillow off her bed and threw it at his head, but he ducked out of the way just in time, “Damon can be such an ass.” He raised his eyes to meet hers once again. 

“Ouch,” Damon joked. Elena sighed a little in relief knowing that he was reading an old entry. She remembered writing the one he’s reading—she went on to talk about how great things were with Stefan. Good, Elena thought, maybe that will keep him in check. 

“Damon, do I have to have the ‘invasion of privacy’ talk with you?” Elena asked. 

“Honestly, Elena, you don’t have to talk at all…this diary is telling me everything,” Damon flipped to a new entry.

“You are one-hundred and sixty-something years old, stop acting like a five year old,” Elena demanded. Damon rolled his eyes and did his typical half-smile. 

“Dear Diary,” Damon began again, “Well, I messed up. I messed up really bad. It was very, very wrong—I know it was, but my question is: how can something so wrong feel so right?” Elena’s heart jumped to her throat at the sound of the dreadful words that she just wrote. She ran across the room and tried to rip the journal from his hands, but he was faster. He moved the book up and out of her reach so he could keep reading.

“Give it back, now!” Elena demanded, jumping a couple times in an attempt to get her diary.

“Why would I give it back now?” Damon asked, “This is obviously the most juicy entry.” Elena put her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles underneath his black shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

“Give. It. Back.” Elena enunciated every word clearly, hoping desperately that her voice would not give away the butterflies that she had from being so close to him. He ignored her.

“I kissed Damon,” Damon read aloud, he stopped his joking at those words and looked down at Elena with shock. Elena took the opportunity and wrenched the journal from his hands. She threw it across the room in fury. When she looked back at Damon she was startled by how close he was to her. His lips were drifting right above hers and Elena’s pulse quickened—something that Damon would undoubtedly hear, Elena thought. 

“How much of that entry did you get through?” Elena asked, her voice shaking with desire and guilt.

“Not enough,” Damon whispered. 

She felt his breath on her face; it smelt of bourbon. Elena wasn’t sure she had it in her to resist his presence; she felt as though she had no control over her body. That proved to be true when she noticed her hands sneak up his chest and onto his shoulders. Damon smiled quickly at her movement before returning to his normal façade. He snuck his arms around her waist and pulled her so their bodies were braced against each other.

“You need to leave,” Elena whispered, but her actions showed otherwise. She put her hands on his neck.

“Humph…” Damon scoffed knowingly, “Why?”

“You know why,” Elena said. She wasn’t ready to say the reason out loud yet.

“Tell me anyway,” Damon pushed further. He slipped his hands under her shirt so his fingertips were brushing against the bare skin of her back. Elena’s breath caught in her throat and she raised one hand to rest on his cheek. 

Her doe brown eyes met his icy blue eyes. Sometimes she hated looking into his eyes because all she would see was the pain of his past, the decay that all the blood on his hands had taken on his psyche. Yet, sometimes she loved looking into them because she would see adventure, danger, and best of all, love. This was one of those times.

“Because you’re my weakness, Damon,” Elena admitted. That was not the answer that he was searching for, but it was good enough. He closed the gap between their lips and Elena melted under the touch. A fire began burning within her, consuming her as she moved her lips to match his expert kisses. She ran her hands down his torso, tracing his chiseled abs with her fingertips. Damon turned her around in a blur. Next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall. Elena jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Downstairs, Damon heard the front door open and soft voices drifted up to Elena’s room. He knew that Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy were all back from the store for a movie night to celebrate Jer’s return to Mystic Falls. This did not stop their kisses though; Elena was too consumed with Damon to notice the return of her friends. 

Elena ground her hips against Damon’s waist as footsteps sounded on the stairs. Damon knew they were coming up, but he didn’t care; he cupped her bottom to hold her up as he kissed down her neck to her cleavage. 

Just then, Caroline gasped loudly at the sight of Damon and Elena.

“Oh my God,” Caroline exclaimed shaking Elena out of her trance. She jumped down from Damon and he stepped back a couple strides. Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie looked upon the two with surprise as Jeremy ascended the stairs. He stopped and noticed the look of terror on his friends’ faces, and then he saw Elena and Damon in Elena’s room and sighed audibly.

“Were they making out again?” Jeremy grunted. Elena looked down with a guilty smile as Bonnie nodded her head slowly in shock.

“Well,” Damon said, clearing his throat, “That’s my cue to leave.” He began walking towards the stairs. Once he brushed past the disturbed audience, he stopped and turned to Elena, “Have a fun night together,” He said smugly and just like that, he was gone.


End file.
